


Colin

by JosephineDarcy



Category: British Actor RPF, British TV Celebrities RPF, Firtherton - Fandom
Genre: Love, M/M, kingsman - Freeform
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosephineDarcy/pseuds/JosephineDarcy





	Colin

Colin 54 tuổi – một độ tuổi theo ông là đã quá trễ để bắt đầu lại. Ông vẫn sống như cái cách con người Anh Quốc trong ông nhắc nhở như thế. Một người đàn ông đĩnh đạc, có tất cả mọi thứ trong đời – hay ít nhất người đời cho là vậy, một gia đình êm ấm dù cho ngọn lửa tình với Livia – vợ ông - có vẻ như đã lụi tàn từ lâu. Ông không phải là một gã khờ, cô ấy đã không còn cảm giác gì với ông từ lâu và rõ là có thể đã có người khác một thời gian, nhưng ông, một kẻ nhút nhát, dường như đã quá lo sợ cho công cuộc bắt đầu lại như đã trình bày như trên, hay vì những đứa trẻ ông cũng chẳng rõ, lại không dám mạnh dạn đưa ra lời đề nghị dù cho cô ấy đã nhiều lần bóng gió về điều đó. Bây giờ thì cô ấy hiếm khi về nhà, những đứa trẻ đã được gửi về cho ông bà chúng ở Ý mà có vẻ như bọn trẻ thích ở đấy hơn, rõ là bọn trẻ mang tên Ý, nói tiếng Ý thành thạo còn hơn cả tiếng Anh và ở đấy có gia đình, ít nhất là có người ở nhà chờ chúng về. Hoặc không chừng, bọn trẻ đã nhận ra điều gì đó bất thường trong mối quan hệ của cha mẹ chúng. Ông không trách ai về điều này, rõ là những người như ông chỉ nên sống một mình cho cả cuộc đời. Chỉ có công việc mới khiến ông phân tâm trong chốc lát. Thế rồi Kingsman xuất hiện, ông đã háo hức tham gia bộ phim bao nhiêu thì niềm vui sướng của ông lại tăng lên bấy nhiêu khi ông quen biết với Taron. Thằng bé quý mến ông, ít nhất là nó cũng ra mặt về điều đó. Nó tưởng ông không hề có một mối liên hệ nào với mạng xã hội nhưng vì nó, ông đã cố gắng mày mò lên mạng xem những bài phỏng vấn, video trên youtube và thằng bé hẳn không biết ông đã hạnh phúc biết bao nhiêu khi ông nhận ra hầu như trong tất cả các bài phỏng vấn, nó đều nhắc tới ông với niềm hạnh phúc tràn dâng cả trên khóe mắt. Thằng bé quấn quít ông, ngày một nhiều và gần gũi hơn. Từ việc nó xin chuyển phòng với Mark để được ở cạnh phòng ông, đến việc nó luôn mua mọi thứ thành hai phần mỗi khi ra phố. Có lần thằng bé còn thập thò ngoài cửa không biết bao nhiêu lâu trong ngày chủ nhật nghỉ ngơi hiếm hoi để rồi ngại ngùng chìa ra hai tấm vé đến công viên trò chơi với ông. Dĩ nhiên sau đó bọn nó đã có một ngày vui ra trò. Không biết đã bao lâu rồi ông mới có lại cảm giác này. Mỗi lần nhìn vào đôi mắt thằng bé, ông không thể từ chối nổi bất cứ điều gì. Mà suy cho cùng, nó cũng có đòi hỏi gì ở ông đâu, thằng bé san sẻ với ông mọi thứ nó có, từ cái xe mô hình, gói kẹo mà Mark tặng, đến những thứ thân mật hơn như bàn chải, gối nằm. Hễ thằng bé có một cái thì y như rằng ông sẽ giữ cái còn lại. Ban đầu ông nghĩ có lẽ thằng bé ưa bên những người lớn tuổi nhưng chỉ cần vài ngày là đủ để ông nhận ra điều đó không hề đúng chút nào, nó không quấn quít Mark hay Matthew hay bất kì ai ngoài ông. Mà ông cũng thấy thoài mái khi có thằng bé kề bên. Ông thấy ông với nó hợp nhau kinh khủng. Và cũng lâu lắm rồi ông mới có lại cảm giác này.  
………….  
Colin 55 tuổi. Những tưởng Taron sẽ chấm dứt liên lạc với ông sau Kingsman nhưng không, thằng bé vẫn gọi điện hỏi thăm ông thường xuyên. Ban đầu do có phần ngại ngùng, mật độ trò chuyện của họ chỉ tầm một lần một tuần và luôn là thằng bé gọi trước. Ba tháng sau đó, hầu như đêm nào họ cũng trò chuyện, đôi khi thằng bé gọi, đôi khi là ông. Chẳng bao giờ là quá bận rộn khi dành thời gian cho người ta yêu quý. Ông nhớ một hôm tối muộn, một buổi tối cô đơn lạ kì, ông đã gọi cho thằng bé, nó bảo nó đang bận chuẩn bị ra phố. Ông ngại ngùng dăm câu nói rồi gác máy. Thằng bé đang bận, tất nhiên là vậy, nó còn trẻ, còn nhiều thứ hấp dẫn nó ngoài kia, ông trông mong gì chứ. Dù có hơi buồn đấy nhưng thôi. Giờ thì căn nhà đã trống hoác, chẳng còn ai ở đây nữa, Livia đang ở nước ngoài, bọn trẻ đã đi cắm trại với trường, một lần nữa chỉ còn mỗi ông, như mọi khi. Sự im ắng kéo dài độ mươi phút, khi ông đã quyết định chuẩn bị đi ngủ thì có tiếng chuông cửa. Ai mà đến muộn thế này. Trong bộ áo choàng tắm quanh người, vẫn còn đầy hơi nước xung quanh, ông khệnh khạng, chậm rãi bước xuống cầu thang. Ông đã quá già cho sự vội vàng. Rồi trong sự ngạc nhiên tột độ, Taron đang đứng trước cửa nhà ông, cười thật tươi, một nụ cười ấm áp, ngọt ngào còn hơn cả viên kẹo thằng bé đã chia cho ông năm ngoái, tay ôm một phần lớn gà rán với nước sốt đặc quánh bao quanh còn nóng hổi cùng hai phần nước ngọt cỡ lớn. “Em bận mà?” – ông nhớ mình đã hỏi như vậy. “Em bận chuẩn bị đến thăm ông.” Đêm ấy thằng bé ngủ lại. Trên ghế sôpha. Nó nhất quyết không nhận giường của ông. Thế rồi ông đành phải nhượng bộ, như ông vẫn luôn thế trong mối quan hệ này, sắp xếp chăn gối cho nó trên cái ghế bành ngoài phòng khách. Đấy là đêm đầu tiên thằng bé ngủ cùng ông dưới một mái nhà. Căn nhà bỗng trở nên ấm cúng hơn rất nhiều khi có thằng bé ở đó. Sáng hôm đó, ông đã làm điểm tâm cho cả hai trong khi nó vẫn còn say ngủ. Một buổi sáng khó quên.  
………….  
Colin 56 tuổi. Mọi chuyện đã thật sự đổ vỡ. Livia đệ đơn ly hôn. Cô ấy đã có người mới và quyết định sống tiếp. Ông kí đơn. Đó là điều cuối cùng ông có thể làm cho cô ấy. Chuyện vỡ lở, báo chí rầm rộ cả lên. Một đám kền kền. Tin tức nhanh chóng đến tai thằng bé. Em gọi điện xin lỗi vì hiện đang ở nước ngoài, không thể đến bên ông. Không sao, ông đã lường trước việc này nhiều năm rồi. Ông nghe tiếng em sụt sùi trong điện thoại. Em xem vậy mà nhạy cảm, những đêm xem phim cùng nhau ông đã dần nhận ra điều đó. Hai ngày sau em về Luân Đôn, đêm ấy em đến trò chuyện cùng ông cả đêm, đến khi mệt nhoài sau cơn nức nở, em ngủ tựa vào vai ông. Đêm ấy ông đã không hề ngủ. Một cảm giác yêu thương tràn ngập trong lòng ông và ông không muốn quên mất điều đó. Năm ấy đánh dấu cột mốc em bắt đầu dọn nhà đến gần ông hơn, cách đó một con đường. Nhưng cơ bản mà nói, khi buổi đêm tràn về, em chỉ đơn giản ngủ lại nhà ông. Ngày một thường xuyên hơn.  
………….  
Colin 57 tuổi và Taron 28 tuổi. Bộ phim Kingsman 2 chuẩn bị ra mắt. Họ tiếp tục thủ vai hai nhân vật chính. Kì làm sao hai nhân vật ấy cũng có mối quan hệ tương tự như hai đứa bây giờ. Em bên ông hầu như cả ngày, lúc này điện thoại dường như không còn cần thiết nữa. Và bọn nó thỉnh thoảng vẫn lẻn đi công viên trò chơi bất cứ khi nào đoàn được nghỉ. Ông nhận ra ông đang sống lần nữa. Một cuộc khởi đầu mới chăng? Ông không biết. Ông quá sợ để biết nhưng mỗi khi Taron xuất hiện, nỗi sợ ngay lập tức được dập tắt, thậm chí trước cả khi nó được dịp bùng phát, đơn giản vì em ở cạnh ông gần như cả ngày. Ông nhận ra mình chẳng biết gì trong cả cuộc đời ngoại trừ một chuyện, ông biết chắc rằng bản thân đã lại đang yêu lần nữa. Và ông cũng biết rõ mình yêu ai. “Colin, em…mến ông”, thằng bé đã đỏ bừng cả mặt khi lắp bắp nói điều đó vào sinh nhật lần thứ 57 của ông. “Chỉ mến thôi sao?” ông vẫn kiên nhẫn chờ đợi. “Tôi thì nghĩ tôi yêu em”. Đấy, ông nói ra rồi đấy. Chuyện này mới khó khăn làm sao. Còn khó hơn cả lần nói tiếng yêu đầu tiên của ông. Nếu có ai nhận ra đối tượng ông đã thổ lộ là ai thì hẳn phải biết việc đó gần như là điều lớn lao nhất từng xảy ra trong cả cuộc đời ông. Năm ấy tiếp tục đánh dấu một cột mốc khác, em dọn hẳn vào ở trong căn nhà trên đường Chiswick.  
……….  
Colin 64 tuổi và Taron 35 tuổi. Báo chí đã yên ắng một thời gian sau cái ngày ấy. Ông đã không đi đâu từ ngày ấy trừ việc ra nơi cả hai vẫn thường hay hẹn hò.  
“Hôm nay là kỉ niệm 5 năm ngày hai đứa mình lấy nhau và là năm thứ 8 tụi mình chính thức yêu nhau.”  
Ông cười, dĩ nhiên là em cũng vậy. Em đã cho ông niềm hạnh phúc mà cả đời ông chưa từng được nhận, nhất là từ cuộc hôn nhân trước. Livia chưa từng quấn quít với ông như vậy, bản chất cô ấy mạnh mẽ, luôn độc lập trong tất thảy mọi chuyện. Em bản chất vẫn là đàn ông, nhưng không như cô ấy, em tôn thờ ông. Dù cho ông có muốn hay không thì cách hành xử chiều chuộng, yêu đương của em vẫn khiến ông thấy mình như một quân vương. Ông không chối rằng mình ghét điều đó, nhưng rõ là nó khiến ông yêu em nhiều hơn. Ai mà không yêu một người tôn thờ mình chứ. Và em không nhận ra, rằng ông cũng hành xử hệt như thế với em.  
“Em thấy anh kể chuyện chúng mình hay chứ?”  
Ông lại cười, đưa tay vuốt ve em, dù có hơi cứng và thô ráp đấy, nhưng ông vẫn yêu thương như ngày nào.  
“Ngày mai báo chí lại có dịp rầm rộ lên cho xem.”  
Ông cười khẳng định chắc nịch, rồi khi màn đêm buông xuống, ông âm thầm lên giường chìm vào giấc ngủ.  
…………  
Công viên St.James ngày ngày vẫn tấp nập người qua lại, cũng đã khá lâu kể từ ngày báo chí làm phiền tới Colin sau lần scandal cuối cùng. Cỏ xung quanh đã mọc xanh um nhưng nơi ấy vẫn luôn sạch sẽ và tràn ngập những bó hoa từ fan hâm mộ. Họ đến thăm ông và Taron mỗi ngày, vẫn tránh gây ồn ào vì sợ làm phiền tới cuộc sống riêng tư của hai người bọn họ. Livia đã tôn trọng di nguyện cuối cùng của ông, ông lại được ở cùng em, trong cùng một lăng mộ, nơi mà có lẽ sẽ chẳng bao giờ còn lo nghĩ đến bất cứ điều gì khác ngoài em nữa.


End file.
